


you are the one that i want

by xheartsigh (ChocolatMuffin)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Grease, Jinhwan has a band so he's the cool kid on the block ok, Junhoe being the aesthetic photographer who sings in the shower, Leather Jackets, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, feat supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatMuffin/pseuds/xheartsigh
Summary: It started with reckless flirting as a summer romance but the more pictures Junhoe took, the deeper he fell into the mystery of Jinhwan.[aka a very loosely Grease-inspired story about boys falling in love and being stupid]





	you are the one that i want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolvesgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolvesgirl/gifts).



> B, I wish you the happiest birthday ever! Thank you for introducing me these boys, I hope you find enjoyment in this piece inspired by that Grease look Jinhwan had in Masked Singer. I hope I didn't messed up the dynamics of Junhwan too much in this fic. Love you a lots! ♥

_Summer nights_

 

Koo Junhoe has had enough of this boring summer vacation. Spending the sunny days down there in Busan close to the beach had seemed like a dream before they even got here. But he didn’t know anybody around here and he had to hang out with his mother and her friends who always patted his face telling him how handsome he got since they saw him and they tried to set up with their daughters because he was _‘such a well-behaved boy_ ’. Oh if they knew he couldn’t have cared less about their daughters but more likely about their sons. Not that he planned any summer romance as he was supposed to continue his university studies back in the capital city.

But oh, nothing could ever prepare him for the consequences that came with meeting Kim Jinhwan.

It was just like any other day, having nothing to do but to spend it on the beach. Or rather _by_ the beach in a cool bar hidden in the shadows. Junhoe was casually drinking his provocative named _Sex on the beach_ cocktail while trying very hard not to glance at the handsome stranger at the table just a few meters from him. It wasn’t an easy task since the guy there was undeniable the most attractive person he had seen since he stepped into town. With his silky hair falling to his forehead, lean build and a thin leather jacket casually thrown over his shoulder probably just for the aesthetics of it in this unbearable heat.

“Shit,” Junhoe blurted out quickly turning his head to the other side, nearly getting a whiplash during the process when he caught the eyes of said stranger. Which meant he got caught red-handed during staring. Shit, indeed.

He gulped down another big sip of the colourful drink trying to lessen his rapid heartbeat when he saw a napkin slide into his view.

“Can I get an autograph?” A smooth voice asked and Junhoe have never considered calling a voice sexy based on saying such filial things and yet, here he was internally swooning over how nicely the vowels were wrapped and the way the syllables slurred together because of the slight dialect he could barely detect.

“What? Why?” he looked up dumbfounded and the handsome guy who walked up to him freaking giggled. How could he be both attractive and adorable?

“Oops my bad I thought you were some kpop star, because you definitely look like the part. You know all tall and sexy,” the stranger flashed him a smile and Junhoe suddenly didn't know what to do with the fact that he was being flirted with. Because that was the case, right? He knew he should have flirted back because this guy was as gorgeous as one could get. However what he blurted out was:

“Oh my god, does this line actually work?”

“Well you haven’t punched me in the face yet, so I guess it does.” The guy laughed, chiming like dozens of pretty bells, and he extended an arm. “I’m Jinhwan.”

“Junhoe,” the other introduced himself, took the hand and shook it. Since _Jinhwan_ initiated the conversation with a compliment on the top of it, he thought it would be polite to at least keep it rolling, see where it goes. “So will you join me for a drink?”

“With pleasure,” Jinhwan smiled and it was like happiness spreading all over his features with every bit of summer breeze in it. He got seated on the stool next to the boy ordering a glass of white wine.

“Wine, really?”

“Why? What's the problem with wine?” Jinhwan seemed genuinely confused but come on who ordered wine in the afternoon just because?

“It’s so _sophisticated_ ,” Junhoe grimaced a bit, lightly teasing and by the looks of it, it was working. “I would have pegged you for something more creative.”

“Hah, I can show you creative.”

“Prove it.”

Jinhwan just laughed again, wholeheartedly, full of bubbles that wake those nasty moths up in Junhoe's stomach. After a playful banteer about the possible choices, he changed his drink to Cosmopolitan much to the city boy's approval. It's funny how he considered himself being bad at flirting but with this handsome stranger it came naturally. Like everything else, too.

They agreed to meet there next day and the day after and soon, it became a habit neither of them could get rid of. Junhoe's mom was happy that he was finally making _friends_ and his son didn't bother to correct her. Him and Jinhwan weren't quite friends. For the lack of better word for it, of course, they were but with the constant flirting, those stares, it would have been too mundane to call it friendship. But truth to be told, Junhoe wasn’t sure where they stood. They never talked about that, they never talked about the future either. Rather they discussed music and movies a lot, they spent time on the beach stargazing and telling childhood stories. Jinhwan had grown up there and the way he talked about it like it was a secret and it made Junhoe feel special, that he was the one listening.

There were lots of things he liked about Jinhwan. Maybe a bit too much, more than he should have. He liked the way he talked, the care of how he formulated the words, that little pout when he pretended to get offended or the wrinkles around his eyes when he laughed.  The fact that he didn’t even have to be asked to pose for Junhoe’s camera because he looked photogenic anyway and that he was never bothered when the younger took his camera out to snap some photos of him.

Jinhwan just smiled softly, fondly when the younger told him that he looked like a model.

“Yeah?” He looked up from under his lashes, hopeful.

“Yeah. Or like a fairy,” Junhoe noted and brushed the fringe away from the older boy’s forehead.

“I thought I was supposed to be the flirty one, gorgeous,” Jinhwan edged closer, craning his neck, so he could properly look at him. Another thing Junhoe absolutely adored: their height difference and the power the other man held despite being smaller. He could easily throw him to a wall and kiss him sweetly like it actually meant something.

But the thing about summer flings that everybody knows but nobody talks about is that they always end. Even with the promise of long distance and keep in touch, what comes easy, goes easy too. Junhoe already felt the boy with hundred smiles slip through his fingers, so when the time came, he simply just let go.

 

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

 

Going back to the capital, Junhoe thought it would be easy to forget. They were barely anything, there was no _them_ , not a thing that could be broken and yet, Jinhwan still haunted his thoughts and dreams. Sometimes he caught the sight of a similar, wild colored leather jacket around the block or fragments of conversations made him think that he heard the older's soothing voice. But it was all a wishful thinking, wasn't it? Jinhwan said he would go back to university since he had one more year till graduation and Junhoe was just starting his 2nd year of undergrad studies as a photographer major. And it should have helped him busy himself enough to eventually get over Jinhwan. But life had a very funny way of reminding him.

One of his classes, Digital Photography 101, had already given out the first assignment to make a portfolio made only out of their pictures this summer. Junhoe was panicking already because 80% of his pictures was about the boy who made his heart flutter and the rest were occasional pics taken of the scenery. He tried to tone it down, not to make it obvious and most shots he included about Jinhwan were faceless or made from afar. It was impossible to tell who it was or that it was the same boy all over again. At least, he hoped he was subtle enough to fool the teacher. Nobody else would see it, right? Then there’s no harm done, Jinhwan didn’t even need to know.

He should have asked first, Junhoe knew, he shouldn’t have used his pictures without getting his permission but it would have been equally weird. Calling him after disappearing without a word just to ask him that. So he decided against it and let the guilt eat him alive as he kept the folder of his portfolio pictures close to his chest rushing to class. But be it fate, destiny, lack of luck or whatever you call it, of course, he managed to run into somebody sending his own papers flying.

“Oh shit sorry,” he apologized immediately reaching for the fallen pieces scattered all over the hallway. However, the unlucky stranger was faster and picked the open folder up before he could. Junhoe could detect the exact moment when hesitation swept into the other’s bones and he faltered midway of giving the folder back. On the opened page there was a picture of Jinhwan on the beach from behind. In the background the Sun was setting giving the picture a purple-pinkish hue that was reflected in the water. It gave the boy there an ethereal look and memories flooded the photographer as he looked up seemingly stepping into a fever dream because the one holding out the folder to him was no other but dream boy himself.

“Ji– jinhwan?" he stuttered stumbling upon his words not quite believing his eyes. “What are you doing here?" 

"I go to Seoul Performing Arts," the elder answered still in a dazed state staring at the photo of him. His eyes were rather soft and curious than sharp and mad when he looked up, asking: "And what are _you_ doing here?" 

"I study here too and I live here anyway,” Junhoe said making exaggerated arm movements to show around of himself as if it answered the question already. He really lived like four blocks down but how was Jinhwan supposed to know that? 

"Oh. I forgot you're a big city boy.” A teasing smile played on Jinhwan’s mouth then he jabbed at the portfolio, pretty fingers scratching at the plastic cover. “What are you doing with my pictures?”

Junhoe has practiced hundreds of times how he would answer to such question or how he would ask for permission if only he gathered the courage to actually call but it was different. Now he was caught red-handed, so there was no way of avoiding the subject and he owned at least this much to his muse.

“Uuuh… I might have an assignment to make a collection of my best photos of the summer,” he coughed awkwardly while he couldn’t even look the other in the eye. He was afraid that he would blurt out something terribly cheesy like _I have missed you._

“Ah so you like the photos you took of me even though you didn’t even say goodbye,” Jinhwan raised a brow as he came to this conclusion and he sounded rather hurt than anything else. Junhoe's eyes snapped back to him immediately because he wanted nothing less than hurting him.

His reasons, excuses even slipped through his lips right away.

“I didn’t know how to,” he confessed and awkwardly stared at his feet. “How was I supposed to know you go to uni here?”

“I didn’t tell you, that’s true because I didn’t think it matters. We could have stayed in touch despite that though. So I guess we’re both at fault,” the elder shrugged, casually flipping a few more pages in the portfolio. He let out a pleased little sound every so often and Junhoe didn’t know what to make out of it. His mind reeled back to the possibility of them continueing what they had started during summer whatever that fooling around behind everyone’s back was. He flinched in surprise when papers were slammed to his chest and Jinhwan stepped so _so_ close he couldn’t have taken his eyes off of him even if he wanted to.

“You know what? I let you use my pictures on one condition,” the shorter boy said with so much seductiveness in his voice that it made Junhoe gulp half-nervous, half-excited.

“Uh what?”

“Give me a call about how it went. Not just a text and no backing out. I want to know what your teacher said. So take notes what they say about my beauty,” Jinhwan fluttered his eyelashes in a fake, exaggerated way which made Junhoe laugh out loud. He should have known that something like this will come up but still, he was very much baffled. In the good way.

“Okay,” he agreed easily and the other seemed satisfied as he stepped back.

“Okay. See you later then. Don’t be a stranger,” Jinhwan saluted and jogged off probably late from his class and actually, Junhoe should have sped up too to catch his prof during visiting hours. But of course nothing went like he had planned because in that moment an equally lanky kid popped out of nowhere and swang an arm around his friend's shoulders.

“Were you just talking with Kim Jinhwan?” Chanwoo raised his eyebrows suggestively but Junhoe was too surprised to hear that name out of his best friend’s mouth, so he missed the hidden intent behind his actions.

“What? You know him?”

Chanwoo let out a low chuckle and pat his on the back like a mother would have done with a child.

“Everybody knows him. You would too if you would go out not only for the gym,” he retorted and in exchange, he earned a slap on the back of his neck. “He has that local band, the Retro Dynasty.”

“The rock and roll one that performs at every festival? That’s _him_?” Junhoe gaped at him not believing his ears. Sure, he knew that Jinhwan had a thing for singing, he was always humming songs but it never occured to the younger that Jinhwan could even do it half-professionally.

“I would happily tell you more but you have a professor visit in like a minute, so...”

“Shit, you're right,” Junhoe grabbed his bag and portfolio once again then fled down the hallway. He managed to catch the photography prof before she could have left and showed her his work. She was quite impressed with the portfolio’s content but to Jinhwan's greatest regret she only mentioned the model once. It was a picture taken at a field where they laid among the flowers. She said something along with the line that they must have been close. Junhoe didn't know what to do with that information, so he thanked her for all her insights and submitting his portfolio, he left.

Later that night, he knew he had to keep his promise and let Jinhwan know how things went but now that he had no idea where they stood, he avoiding it until he couldn’t because Jinhwan texted him first a simple _hey what’s up?_

To which he panicked and texted back with:

_The prof liked the picture with you in the field._

Jinhwan sent four laughing face emojis and then:

_Ah the one that caused me rashes the next day? Glad it had at least some good come out of it._

Junhoe wanted to say that he looked gorgeous even with those ridiculous red spots on his back. But all he answered actually was a nonchalant _yeah_.

There was a pause, radio silence and just when Junhoe was about to write something, anything basically, he saw the little dots and _Jinhwannie_ typing in the bubble.

_Do you wanna come to a concert? Only if you like good ol’ rock and roll, of course._

The younger didn’t even have to think about the answer. He lowkey wanted to attend one even since Chanwoo mentioned that Jinhwan has a band.

_I would love to._

 

Of course, he couldn’t go alone. He dragged Chanwoo with him to the corner bar where Retro Dynasty performed Saturday evening.

Junhoe wasn’t a big fan of retro music but he had to give the band that they really made it fun. The song choices had a wide range from popular Presley songs to not-so-known artists but Junhoe enjoyed it all. After the first few songs he even realized he couldn’t leave without taking at least a few pictures of the event.

Observing every tiny moments through his camera lenses and occasionally capturing a gorgeous example of Jinhwan’s smiles, he realized it wasn’t his scene. They might have complemented each other in the countryside under the blazing hot sun but here’s the harsh reality: they were too different.

And yet, it didn’t stop him from wanting, yearning...

 

_You’re the one I want_

 

Weeks passed in a blur. Junhoe was offered a place at an exhibition and he hadn’t died yet because of all the spicy instant noodles he ate, so life had been good. Though he was kind of  dying a bit every day he got to spend in Jinhwan’s presence because they were back at that limbo between being friends and more. As in they had been flirting a lot and the singer’s bandmates had been teasing them constantly about it. The problem was that Junhoe had never been one to initiate and Jinhwan seemed to be okay with the current situation. He acted so casual like nothing ever happened between them and the younger could take a hint when he got one. It was almost as clear as the Sun: he was good as the cute dongsaeng but he too embarrassing to be the boyfriend. He couldn't help but think that Jinhwan was ashamed of him in front of his cool friends. But here he was torturing himself and digging himself deeper and deeper in the boy's trap.

(A trap to his heart.)

“Hey, we were thinking of making an official website, you know for better marketing and we were thinking, mostly me but still, so we could use your photos. You're talented and we wanna make a demo EP soon too, so maybe you could do the cover,” Jinhwan tapped the underside of Junhoe's chin to pull him out of his thoughts. The boy blinked a few and looked down at the boy who laid his head in his lap as if it was the world's most comfortable pillow. He didn't protest one bit.

"Yeah, sure, I would love to," he nodded eagerly because it was an honour to be asked for the task. Not that he could say no to Jinhwan anyway but he liked to delude himself.

 

And while he claimed he was absolutely fine with the current status of things, Chanwoo was on the verge of throwing a fit every time Junhoe brought the topic up.

“Look, I don’t know what’s up with you guys but I am the one dying because of your mutual pining. It’s painful to watch,” he sighed exasperatedly as if it was really him who suffered. But it's not like his best friend could do anything about it, so he just shrugged. However, it wasn't easy to change topic with Chanwoo who yanked the headphone from his head to make him listen better.

“And being the awesome friend I am, I know the perfect opportunity for you to tell him what you want,” he claimed and shoved a poster into Junhoe’s face who struggled a bit to get a hold of that to look at it properly. When he saw the title, he automatically started shaking his head.

“Amateur singer contest? No way.”

“Come on, I hear you sing in the shower all the time. You’re good. Well, mediocre at least,” the younger grimaced and got a pillow pushed to his face in reward.

“Geez thanks. I don’t wanna get embarrassed in front of loads of strangers,” Junhoe buried his head into his hands. He wasn’t that desperate (and cheesy), was he?

“Well, believe me, they would be happy to have that many guest,” Chanwoo scoffed and Junhoe had to admit that the venue usually didn’t have that many guests. It didn’t change what mattered anyway, so he crumpled the paper and threw it in an elegant curve to the bin.

“It’s not some romantic comedy. That’s not helping.”

 

Helping or not, a week later, on the day of the contest, he asked Jinhwan to meet him at the corner coffee. The other boy was happy to take up on his offer and when he turned up in his infamous leather jacket, hair dishevelled by the wind and a charming smile, Junhoe had deja vu. This time, both of them order milkshakes as brave applicants walked up to the stage one by one.

“Sooo why did you want to meet?” Jinhwan immediately brought up the topic, straight to business as soon as they finished whining about university life.

Junhoe shrugged.

“Can’t I call you to hang out just because?” he asked a bit teasingly and it was already worth it seeing the smile that bloomed on the other’s lips.

“You can, of course. You should do it more often actually,” Jinhwan noted and the younger couldn’t help but smile into his milkshake.

They had a bit of small talk about sweet little nothings, music and coffee when the singing event’s MC asked around for any more applicants. Junhoe excused himself to the toilets to make it less obvious and he waited until his table partner looked down at his mobile phone to go to the MC.

On his way, he regretted his decision at least dozens of times, not knowing why he thought it would be a good idea since he always got stage fright. One of the reasons he never sang outside of the shower cabin. But it was now or never, so he took the mic and walked up to the stage after giving instructions about the instrumental to the sound technician.

He took a big breath, calming his racing heart and looked around among the bored faced people until his eyes settled on the still oblivious Jinhwan. Then the music started and on his cue, he started singing.

“ _I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm loooosin' control [..] cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you..._ ”

He sang _You’re the one that I want_ from the movie _Grease_ because he knew Jinhwan liked the retro classic. He felt satisfaction running in his veins when he saw the elder boy looking up totally perplexed. It reminded him of the first time when he saw Jinhwan perform, so he knew what he could feel and it just gave him confident to finish the song flirty enough to make his intentions clear.

However, as he received an okay amount of claps and got off the stage, uncertainty messed up his brain again. He tried really hard not to show it while he walked back to the table he shared with Jinhwan. However, before he could sit down, he was yanked closer to the singer sitting on the stool. Taken their normal difference, they were now around the same height  in this position.

“Just so you know I’m officially offended that you didn’t tell me you sing so well,” Jinhwan said casually but he didn’t sound mad one bit. There was that playful glint in his eyes again as his eyes flicked downwards. “Also I couldn’t help but notice that you looked at me a lot while singing,”

“Well, that was on purpose,” Junhoe cleared his throat and he surprised not only himself but Jinhwan too with his straightforwardness. The other guy’s smile fell for a second as his face turned all serious.

“I thought you didn’t want anything serious with me. The way you left without a word...”

“No… I mean yes, I want something serious. It’s just that I’m awkward, stupid and keep overthinking things. At first I didn’t think we would last, I didn’t want you to feel like I keep you back from something because come on, you’ll graduate soon and then we met again I thought I wasn’t cool enough for you but...”

“You’re rambling,” Jinhwan interrupted him with a smirk playing on his lips and then a few moments later with the sweetest of kisses that made butterflies erupt in the younger’s stomach. It helped ease his nerves as he melted into the kiss, sneaking a hand around the older’s neck pulling them closer. He forgot about everything as they both were lost the moments, knowing that this time, it meant something for the both of them.

So maybe if it was about him, Junhoe didn’t mind cheesy love stories that much.

 


End file.
